AL CALOR DE UNA TRADICIÓN
by Haro kzoids
Summary: La navidad es una época de tradición, para compartir, disfrutar de amistades, familia, comida, regalos... dependiendo los gustos o sencillamente pasarla bien... sea acompañado o solo... segun el gusto o necesidad. ¡¡FELICES FIESTAS!


"**Al calor de una tradición"**

**---oooOooo---**

Agotado… lastimado… adolorido… Eran palabras que describían en forma muy parcial de cómo un bicolor se sentía. Era muy ordenado, pero apenas logró llegar a su cuarto, dejó en el suelo su bolsa de viaje, bajó las cortinas y prácticamente se arrastró a su cama.

Doce minutos después aún miraba el techo sin poder conciliar el sueño por el dolor que sentía en su espalda y las quemaduras en sus brazos. Giró a un costado para poder levantarse. Pero no se arrepentía de haber ayudado a los heridos en el accidente de tránsito.

Se dirigió a la bolsa, sacó un frasco y extrajo tres píldoras. Las sostuvo en su mano antes de suspirar y dirigirse a la cocina, sacar un vaso y echarle agua.

Regresó a su habitación.

Normalmente no se quejaría por un dolor… tampoco tomaría pastillas para eso ni para dormir… cerró los ojos tratando de decidir.

El médico dejó que le atendiera (a regañadientes) le dijo que era un medicamento fuerte y considerando sus antecedentes no debía de exceder la dosis recomendada. Más por evitar quedarse le hizo caso y las aceptó. Ahora sentía demasiado dolor y no podía conciliar el sueño.

Tomó el vaso que dejó en su mesa de noche y de un trago se tomó las pastillas y las bajó con el agua. Como lo temió eran amargas, no pudo evitar un gesto de asco.

Se acomodó en su cama, jaló una frazada y se cubrió…

---oooOooo---

Un ruido… y unas pisadas le despertaron. Pero estaba atontado por las pastillas. Maldijo por bajo su mala suerte… finalmente (y voluntariamente) había tomado medicina y… fue descuidado. Volvió a maldecir mientras tanteaba debajo de su almohada, al recordar que había olvidado conectar el sistema de seguridad.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente… en tanto el adormilado muchacho le quitaba el seguro al arma de fuego… Las pisadas y cuchicheos se acercaban a la puerta de su habitación… era más de uno.

No pudo dejar de imaginar los titulares para el siguiente día o días si no encontraban su cuerpo de inmediato y el de aquél que osara entrar, ya rígidos… sonrió al imaginar un rostro al leerlo… como lamentaría estar muerto para reírse de él.

―ooOoo―

― "¡Demonios Kai! ¡Qué forma es esa de recibirnos!" ― se escuchaba la voz de Tala cuya cabeza se salvó porque el adormilado muchacho vaciló antes de disparar, de lo contrario no la hubiera contado.

― "Mi casa…" ― musitó apenas, aliviado de no haber matado al imprudente pelirrojo que se metió a su casa.

― "¿Esa es la forma de recibir a tus invitados?" ― preguntó Spencer con una sonrisa, apoyando su espalda en la pared de enfrente mientras intentaba mirar el rostro del ruso en la penumbra del lugar.

― "No… no recuerdo haberlos invitado" ― rezongó Kai mientras intentaba incorporarse sin mucho éxito.

― "El mensaje está en la grabadora" ― ahora escuchó la voz de Bryan.

― "¿Qué? Yo no tengo grabadora" ― eso si logró hacerlo sentarse.

"_Hola Kai, te informamos que llegaremos a tu apartamento para pasar esta festividad contigo… recuerda no dispararnos_"

Apareció un pequeño narizón con una caja (o por lo menos eso creyó ver) que definitivamente no le pertenecía.

Quizá la medicina lo tenía aturdido, la llegada de los inoportunos de rusos sorprendido, pero estaba lo suficientemente consciente que no los había invitado… literalmente se habían colado.

― "No me importa… salgan y dejen todo como estaba" ― murmuró mientras sentía como la cabeza le daba vueltas.

La luz del techo se encendió y una maldición se escuchó… de cada boca. La mirada de Kai estaba turbia, tenía una vendita a un lado de la cara. Vendas cubrían su brazo derecho, tenía excoriaciones (raspones) en el otro brazo y restos de sangre en su cabello y rostro.

― "¡Quien rayos te hizo eso!" ― gritó Bryan ― "¡Si no lo mataste, mataré al desgraciado que…!

― "¡Por un demonio, cállate y apaga esa maldita luz!" ― le interrumpió mientras en vano trataba de mantenerse consciente.

Spencer observó un pequeño frasco en la mesa de noche y se lo señaló a Tala. Éste lo levantó, lo iba a leer cuando una rápida mano se lo arrebató y lo medió prontamente debajo de su almohada.

― "Dije largo" ― siseó en tono bajo… señal inequívoca de muy mal humor.

― "De ningún modo… ahora nos explicas que rayos te ocurrió" ― comentó Tala en su pose de capitán ― "Y quizá a los debiluchos de los Bladebreakes puedas amedrentar con esa mirada, pero no tiene efecto en nosotros" ― agregó cuando notó como esa mirada rubí brilló amenazadoramente.

Con dificultad Kai se puso de pie y empezó a caminar… Ian retrocedió involuntariamente. Bryan murmuró un '_tengo que hacer algo_' y Spencer… consideró un '_Será mejor que hablen mientras saco los comestibles_'

Kai se tambaleó, pero aún así rechazó la ayuda que Tala le ofreció. Optó por sentarse no obstante el chasquido impaciente del pelirrojo.

― "Solo escúchame ¿Si?" ― pidió con una humildad que alertó a Kai.

Kai se movió incómodo.

― "Desde que salimos del control de Boris, hemos tratado de llevar una vida normal" ― al notar la ceja levantada y esa sonrisita de Kai agregó ― "Dije intentado. Pensamos tener alguna tradición para estas fechas"

― "Al punto"

― "Dickenson nos recomendó hacer algo juntos que no fuera… bélico"

― "¿Y?" ― preguntó sintiendo como la cintura volvía a dolerle.

― "Venimos a celebrar la navidad contigo"

---oooOooo---

Un grito… (O maldición, a preferencia del lector) fue lo que escucharon el resto de los Demoliton Boys. Ian sacó la cabeza del armario de comestibles de la cocina de Kai; Spencer del horno, cuyo funcionamiento trataba de entender y Bryan… levantó una ceja mientras dejaba caer sin muchos miramientos una de las cuatro bolsas que traía en los brazos.

― "Quizá no fue una buena idea" ― comentó el pequeño ruso.

― "Bah, deja que su roja autoridad lo maneje" ― opinó Bryan.

― "¿Crees que lo logre?" ― preguntó un dudoso Spencer.

― "No tiene alternativa" ― sentenció Bryan.

---ooOoo---

― "No… ni en tus sueños" ― protestó Kai, quien intentó levantarse y falló miserablemente.

― "Mira, nos costó mucho localizarte para que ahora nos eches, nos tocó que llamar a los Bladebreakes, que por cierto estaban enojados porque los dejaste plantados, tu abuelo nos mandó al diablo… ¡No te rías! Por cierto Miroslavich te manda saludos y agradecimientos. Reconozco que fue gracias a que Ian le vendió su teléfono a Miroslavich que te ubicamos"

― "¿Él…?"

Tala negó con la cabeza ― "Estaba preocupado… y si, sabemos del accidente, lo que no entiendo… bueno Spencer tiene una teoría de como él terminó con una fractura en la pierna cuando el choque fue atrás y él iba adelante. Mira no te deseo… (menos hoy) que te hubiera pasado algo pero…"

― "Yo iba conduciendo"

― "Eso imaginé… lo que no entiendo es eso precisamente"

Kai suspiró… la conversación se alargaba más de lo necesario y no estaba dispuesto a hacerla más larga en especial cuando estaba mareado y con no invitados invadiendo su apartamento.

― "Yo quería ¿Satisfecho? Y será mejor que **todos** mantengan la boca cerrada"

― "Descuida… te manda a decir que te lo agradece, duda que hubieran salido vivos si no es por tu reacción… ¿Crees que el Sr. Voltaire se enoje?"

― "Nadie sabe que iba ahí, además, no fue mi culpa"

― "Es cierto, salió en los noticieros… pero regresando al tema que me interesa" ― Kai enarcó la ceja ― "Estamos pensando en que una cena de navidad podría volverse nuestra tradición"

― "Mi casa no es una cantina… y prefiero sacarlos sobrios que tirarlos en la nieve y luego me reclamen su muerte"

― "¿Crees que solo sabemos beber en las fiestas? De acuerdo… últimamente"

― "Francamente… tienen problemas con eso… tú especialmente"

Tala se movió molesto. El comentario no estaba tan fuera de lugar… pero tampoco era para tanto.

― "Entonces ¿No preferirías una celebración sana? Solamente con comida… Además, ¿Qué puede pasar?" ― la mirada roja fue muy elocuente ― "De acuerdo, pueden pasar muchas cosas, pero me encargaré que no ocurran ¿Contento?"

― "¿Por qué no en tu casa?" ― gimió sintiendo no solo dolor en la espalda sino también en la cabeza.

― "Esa es otra historia… desde la fiesta la semana pasada… bueno… el dueño nos prohibió regresar. Eh… tranquilo… dejaremos tal y como encontramos tu casa"

― "No te creo"

― "Tienes mi palabra"

Kai lo miró dudando… y bajó la cabeza derrotado. Al parecer era su castigo por zafarse de los Bladebreakers había venido a caer con los rusos.

― "¿Qué tienen planeado?"

Tala sonrió, no había sido tan difícil como lo pensó en un principio. Un pavo (chompipe) al horno, encontramos uno bueno de 20 libras, también _zakuski,_ _blini_, _pelmeni y varenniki_ dulces, algunas frutas asadas, postres, bueno una tradicional cena rusa. Spencer se ha vuelto muy bueno en la cocina y el ave es para que no extrañes la cena de los _otros_" ― esto lo dijo con algo de rencor.

― "Muy considerados" ― murmuró con sarcasmo.

― "Oh vamos no te quejes… has pasado ya mucho con ellos"

― "¿Celoso?"

― "En tus sueños"

― "En mis pesadillas, querrás decir" ― dijo haciendo que el ruso frunciera el ceño ― "Si rompen algo, lo pagan. Si queman algo lo reponen…Quiero mi casa sin daños y…" ― dijo al notar la sonrisa (o algo así) en el rostro de Tala ― "No quiero bulla… o juro que los sacaré a balazos"

― "Descuida… seremos silenciosos como ratones y…"

El inconfundible sonido de platos cayendo al piso y rompiéndose se escuchó.

---oooOooo---

― "¿Lo convenciste?" ― preguntó Ian a su pelirrojo capitán una vez apareció en la cocina.

― "Claro ¿Qué creían?"

Spencer se le quedó mirando ― "¿Estaba drogado no?"

― "Algo así, lo importante es que nos permitirá hacerlo" ― comentó Tala.

― "¿Averiguaste el nombre de esas pastillas?" ― preguntó Bryan ― "¿Qué? Si lograron eso con Kai… debo tenerlas para la siguiente ocasión"

---oooOooo---

Kai abrió los ojos, levemente desorientado. Aún seguía adolorido y bastante adormilado. Aún escuchaba los gritos de los heridos en el accidente, el olor a sangre, a combustible y a quemado…en eso un ruido extraño ni que decir del inconfundible olor a quemado le hizo casi despabilarse por completo.

― "¿Qué diablos? ¡Tala!" ― gritó al escuchar como arrastraban muebles.

El susodicho apareció con el rostro con harina… lo extraño (y si hubiera encendido la luz, se hubiera notado restos de tizne en el rostro)

― "¿Qué demonios ocurre?"

― "¿Te despertaste?"

― "No… aún estoy dormido ¿Qué…?"

― "Ya te oí. Nada. Solamente que hay que mover algunos muebles para poner adornos y…" ― al notar el intento por levantarse del oji-rubí ― "Oye, dijiste que podríamos tener una tradición y no lo sería sin el fragante aroma del abeto y…"

― "Eso huele a quemado… no a…"

― "Si bueno, Spencer no calculó bien y se quemaron las manzanas… pero nada que no se pueda solucionar, Ian fue al almacén por más"

La mirada de Kai demostraba que no lo creía.

― "Vuelve a dormirte, faltan al menos tres horas para la celebración. Ya no haremos más ruido… puedo traerte un trago si eso te hace sentirte mejor"

La mirada de desconfianza de Kai aumentó, haciendo que Tala se arrepintiera de la elección de palabras.

Una voz ronca cantando (de forma muy desafinada) un villancico se escuchó por toda la casa… Kai miró al cielo invocando paciencia y Tala se llevó una mano a la cara jurando matar al desgraciado de Bryan.

― "Bien… solo cállalo antes que le meta una patata" ― giró y se acomodó.

Tala pensó que Bryan tenía razón… tenía que conseguir el nombre de las pastillas que le recetaron a Kai en el hospital.

---oooOooo---

― "Vamos bello durmiente, despierta"

― "Vete al diablo Tyson"

― "Demonios Kai, (snif…) casi pensaría que lo extrañas, si no te conociera pensaría que son…"

No terminó la frase, quizá porque Kai se levantó de golpe al escuchar no solo la voz sino el idioma que le hablaron.

― "Si deseas vivir… no hables Ivanov"

― "Vamos, esto es para contarlo… el pequeño Kai estima a los Bladebreakers" ― se burló.

― "¿Recuerdas cuando te quedaste en la casa de Ian hace cinco meses?"

― "Si, ¿Qué tiene que ver?"

― "Tengo las fotos que te tomó, después que bailaste como hawaiana"

― "¿C-cómo?"

― "Transacción de negocios… habla y tu foto aparecerá en Internet"

― "Maldi…" ― contuvo el aliento…― "Alístate… la cena se servirá en 15 minutos" ― salió pero se abstuvo de golpear la puerta.

Kai sonrió… y su risa se congeló cuando miró el reloj… faltaban 30 minutos para las doce.

---oooOooo---

El baño logró despejarle lo suficiente para caminar, pero aún se sentía bastante atontado y necesitó de toda su concentración para caminar derecho y digno.

Cuando ingresó a su sala se detuvo en seco… los rusos temblaron.

Su casa… ¡Su sobria casa tenía guirnaldas por todos lados! El verde del abeto con adornos rojos, amarillos y azules… también bolas doradas, plateadas y rojas. Mantas del mismo color, algunas cubiertas con algo blanco simulando nieve…

Se tambaleó y apenas logró sostenerse del marco de la puerta para no caer desmayado por la impresión… dudando si era una broma o aún continuaba dormido.

Ese era el estilo de Max y Tyson… giró la cabeza de tal modo que fue un milagro que no se lastimara el cuello. Cerró los ojos esperando temeroso que en cualquier momento saltaran cinco chicos, una chica y un anciano loco (pero no su abuelo Voltaire) gritando ¡Sorpresa!

― "¿Kai?" ― Entreabrió los ojos al notar que esa voz era de Tala y fuera de ello el silencio era completo ― "¿Ocurre algo?"

― "¿Estás bien?" ― esa era la voz de Spencer.

Respiró profundamente… el aroma a abeto impregnaba el ambiente y también un extraño olor a mandarina… no natural.

― "¿Kai?" ― insistió Tala.

― "… Mi casa… y ese olor"

― "Oh… no pudimos conseguir mandarinas… y bueno no podíamos romper con la tradición, así que Ian sugirió como incienso" ― comentó casi al descuido Spencer.

― "Sobre tu casa, te la dejaremos hasta más limpia que como la encontramos" ― le tranquilizó Tala.

En eso apareció Ian con traje de ¿duende? Acompañado por Bryan vestido de rojo y blanco. Para ese momento el pobre muchacho dudaba si era la medicación la que le hacía alucinar…

― "¿Quedó bonito no?" ― saltó el duende ― "¿Vamos, me vas a decir que no te gusta la sorpresa?"

― "Bien, págame Tala, te dije que se quedaría con la boca abierta si me vestía así" ― murmuró Santa Bryan.

Notaron con cierto temor como Kai se dirigía a la cocina en busca de un baso con agua.

― "Eh… Kai… la cocina está cerrada" ― Spencer notó que eso no le agradó tantito ― "Bien te lo confesaré. Noté que tu cocina es algo… anticuada y como no sabía que regalarte después que terminamos de cocinar empecé a remodelarla…"

- '¿_Anticuada?_' – pensó Kai mientras recordaba que hacía dos meses le había pedido a Rinat (uno de sus proveedores de tecnología) que le remodelara su cocina con lo último.

― "Bueno, los aparatos son buenos, pero el cableado no es el adecuado, sabes que soy un genio en eso… y ¿Qué mejor regalo que ese?"

Asintió… con derrota al llegar a la mesa del comedor parpadeó…

Como le dijeron ahí estaba el tradicionalmente, el _zakuski_ compuesto por verduras frescas y lonchas de carne de cerdo, res y oveja, también variedad exagerada de queso y pan. Se notaba la capacidad económica de los chicos de la abadía, porque no cualquiera podía conseguir verduras frescas en esa época.

También una fuente de _pirozhki_, es decir una empanada cocida al horno rellena con carne, arroz y verduras; también otro plato con el _blini_, que son unas tortitas amargas recubiertas de miel. Por otro lado una fuente con bolitas de masa hervida rellenas de carne y cuyas especias se combinaban con el resto de aromas, ese era el _pelmeni_ a su lado unos platitos con crema agria y mantequilla. Y como postre en una pequeña fuente unos _varenniki,_ son bolas de masa hervida rellenas de puré de fresas y manzanas.

Parpadeó… ― "¿Y el pavo?" ― preguntó un extrañado Kai.

― "Eh… ¿Cuál pavo?" ― vaciló Tala haciendo que Kai le mirara más detenidamente.

― "¿Pavo en Rusia? La comida tiene que ser tradicional… para que sea tradicional" ― saltó Spencer.

Kai los miró un momento y luego se encogió de hombros.

---oooOooo---

La cena transcurrió tranquila… auque no podía decir que fue una experiencia horrorosa, sabía que algo no estaba en su lugar.

― "Ahora un brindis, por el inicio de una tradición" ― murmuró Bryan sacando una botella con un líquido blanco, demasiado familiar.

― "Dijiste que sin bebidas" ― protestó Kai ― "Yo…"

― "Hey, tranquilo su alteza… es solo una botella… bueno son dos, pero nada más. No puede estar completa una cena rusa sin su tradicional vodka" ― rezongó Bryan, al tiempo que Spencer empujaba una cubeta con una pila de botellas vacías y no precisamente de refrescos.

Hubo brindis, y como dijeron, solamente dos botellas. Cuando terminaron Kai preguntó si habían más, ellos se miraron y negaron un tanto compungidos…

― "Lo lamento… pero si quieres podemos ir a buscar…"

― "No, está bien"

― "¿Creíste que te engañaríamos y haríamos de tu casa una cantina?" ― Sobreactuó Tala.

― "Si" ― dijo directo Kai.

― "Eso duele" ― saltó Ian.

― "Como sea… me voy a dormir. Pueden limpiar mañana…"

― "Hoy" ― interrumpió Bryan.

― "Si como sea… quiero mi casa limpia. Duerman donde puedan y no hagan escándalo"

Esto último era una forma muy particular de decir gracias. Para todos entendible y así lo entendieron. Kai se levantó, tambaleante y dándoles razón a los médicos que decían no mezclar medicamentos fuertes con bebidas alcohólicas.

Cuando atravesó la puerta los chicos suspiraron aliviados. Porque ni bien su anfitrión-forzado cerró la puerta un par de guirnaldas cayeron dejando ver algo que parecía haber sido alcanzado por las llamas. Ni que decir como estaba la cocina. Parecía que la estufa hubiera vomitado junto con la refrigeradora al piso y a las paredes… un desastre.

― "Tuvimos suerte" ― murmuró Ian dejándose caer al piso.

― "Si" ― contestó Bryan haciendo otro tanto.

― "¿Y ahora?" ― ese fue Spencer.

― "Tres cosas: la primera vamos a dormir" ― ese fue Tala y no sonaba tan mandón como de costumbre.

― "¿Dejaremos esto así?" ― la voz de Bryan se escuchó algo más vacilante.

― "¿Quieres despertarlo?"

― "En serio Tala ¿Sobreviviremos cuando vea como le dejamos su casa? ― preguntó un preocupado Spencer.

― "Segundo: Llamaremos a Rinat en la mañana…"

― "Siempre y cuando esté sobrio" ― interrumpió Ian.

― "Nos debe un favor y con un poco de dinero le dejaremos el apartamento igual"

― "¿Y la tercera?"

― "¿Huimos?" ― sugirió Ian.

― "Sería peor… necesitamos el nombre del medicamento que tomó… lo necesitaremos…"

― **Fin **―

----ooooOoooo----

Bien… eso es todo. Quizá no sea del todo de su agrado, pero fue lo mejor que logré mientras la luz iba y venía… casi no logré mandarlo. Quizá no tan cortito como lo pretendí. Espero que les haya gustado. Mi pequeño regalo y para todos:

¡FELICES FIESTAS Y PROSPERO AÑO!!!

¡BESOS Y ABRAZOS!


End file.
